


The Seeds

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: copy of canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The separated ghost half of Danny learns what he is and how he came to be.





	The Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Seeds

He was dumped out of the Fenton Thermos into a tube in a strange place. He immediately tried to phase out but was shocked immediately. “Don’t bother boy any attempt to use ghost powers will cause you severe pain.” The man in the suit said as he walked over. “Now would you like to know what you really are or be frozen without knowing.” He pointed toward two more tubes. “Plasmius ranted and railed so he never got to find out the truth but little Dani Phantom was willing to listen so she knows what she is.”

“I’ll listen,” he said to buy time to figure out what to do. He had an idea for how to get free but didn’t want to risk it until he had to. “Why did you separate me from Danny Fenton, I can understand doing Vlad but Dani and I never hurt anyone.”

“Foolish little ghost you aren’t Danny Fenton’s ghost half your just a copy born from one of my ghost seeds.” The figure said going over to a screen where a small green object appeared. “These are a work of pure genius on my part they grow into a completely new ghost and I’ve spent the last two weeks infecting everyone in Amity Park with them.” He stared at the screen as it changed to showing a video of a monkey being given a banana. “Stage one is infection where the ghost seed is ingested with food.” He paused and zoomed in and he saw the small green glowing dot on the banana. “Once inside the body it forms an empathic link with the host and begins to grow absorbing ambient ecto plasmic energy and absorbing the hosts thoughts, desires, and personality to create a new ghost.”

The video began playing again. “Stage two is when things get interesting; I call it the Jekyl and Hyde stage.” The video showed the monkey sleeping and then suddenly it went ghost. “For three nights in a row they transform at night and act on their secret desires and then finally at Sunrise after the third night Stage Three the birth of the new ghost.” The video showed the monkey screaming and the ghost half splitting off. “Of course there’s a slight flaw when it comes to half ghost like the real Danny Fenton the ghost seed instead immediately forms into a perfect copy of their ghost half and temporarily shorts out their ghost powers for a week or so.”

“So I’m a copy and Danny will get his powers back in a week,” he asked getting ready to attempt to escape. “And why are you doing this anyway?” He couldn’t see any reason why someone would want to make ghost that resembled the Amity Park inhabitants.

“No he won’t,” The man said with a dark laugh. “I fed him a second ghost seed that will work properly this time creating a Danny Phantom that isn’t a carbon copy but his secret desires unleashed and I did the same to Vlad Masters and Danielle Fenton while they were in my grasp.” The console behind him then began to beep. “As to why I am doing this well that will have to remain my little secret but rest assured it isn’t just to enjoy the chaos this is going to cause.”

 

He had heard enough he took a deep breath and was about to use his ghostly wail to escape when suddenly it was raining jello from the top of the tube. He gasped and felt weak as it poured over him. “Don’t bother trying that little scream of yours that goop is an ecto suppressant you’ll be frozen within it so you can’t tell Danny Fenton about my little ghost seeds.” His last thought before blacking out was he should have tried to escape sooner.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
